Tiny Little Arms
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Just a bit of silliness...


Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

"Sssh," hissed Abby in a whisper.

Matt's head snapped around to gaze in her direction. The diminutive blonde crouched lower behind the fronds of a banana tree. Connor's left hand rested lightly between her shoulder blades. His chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. His depleted blaster dangled from his right hand. Twenty-five feet away, the limp form of the raptor they had followed into the tropical section of the greenhouse sprawled across the floor beside a bright pink hibiscus.

"There were only three raptors," reminded Matt. "That's the last one."

"But one of them knocked against the anomaly locking device," reminded Connor. "We were away from the anomaly for a few minutes before we were able to circle back around and lock it again."

Matt's eyes narrowed as he focused on the distant green blur approaching the far side of the building. It moved. Not a tree he decided. The glass wall shattered as the huge creature thundered into the greenhouse.

"We should get moving," warned the paleontologist's low voice.

"A T-Rex isn't that fast," scoffed Matt.

Abby and Connor turned their gaze to Matt, eyes widening in disbelief. The carnivore's head snapped around and for a moment, Matt would have sworn that beady green slitted eyes pinpointed their location, but then a disoriented starling soared through the gaping hole in the glass wall squawking plaintively. The dinosaur turned and snapped, swallowing the luckless bird in one gulp.

"You've never had a hungry T-Rex after you, have you?"

Matt wasn't sure who asked the question. His eyes were tracking the creature as it turned once more in their direction. A heavy footfall resonated through the botanical gardens.

"See, they can't really run at all."

Another ground eating footstep thudded. The theropod lunged forward in an ungainly fall. Powerful little forearms braced the creature's body up off the floor. The T-Rex snapped again. The raptor disappeared. In Matt's ear, the com device squawked.

"Becker and his team will be at Kew Gardens in three minutes," Jess' calm voice informed the field team.

"Three min…"

The baleful green eyes pinpointed Matt. An angry roar sounded from a mouthful of teeth and tongue. Matt felt a hand grab his arm and tug him backwards.

"Come on," urged Emily. She gestured to a stairwell. "This way."

Abby and Connor hurried towards the basement stairs. Matt kept his eyes on the ponderous creature. Emily tugged his bicep again and they were backing away as quickly as they could. The creature's little forearms gave a powerful push. Matt and Emily began running as the dinosaur stood upright. Abby raced down the stairs, Connor tumbled down after her.

"Ow," echoed up the stairwell as Matt followed Emily down.

Another thunderous footstep brought terrible claws to the edge of the stairs. Matt and Emily joined Connor and Abby at the bottom of the stairs. The small alcove was bare except for one door marked storage.

"Why aren't we moving," asked Matt.

"The door is locked," exclaimed Abby in frustration. "We can't go any further."

The dinosaur roared again. Concrete crumbled around the stairwell entrance. Large claws scratched deeper into the stairwell. Then the welcome sound of blasters heralded Becker's arrival. A heavy crash sounded as the creature fell senseless. The alcove darkened.

"What?"

Connor pulled his cellphone out of a pocket and pressed the power button. A pale green glow lit the alcove. The slender man leaned back against the wall and slid down to sit on the concrete floor. The com unit squawked again.

"Um... guys," called Becker. "We're gonna have to move the creature before we can get you out of there."

Matt looked at Emily, Abby and Connor in relief. Giddy smiles spread across their faces.

"That's alright, we'll wait," grinned Matt. "I need a rest now I've had a hungry T-Rex chase me."

"They're always hungry mate," responded Connor. "It's not so much the speed…"

"Way too many teeth," interrupted Emily.

The beautiful brunette stepped closer to Matt. He nodded in agreement.

"They've got a long stride and an even longer reach," added Abby. She waved her hands on either side of her chest. "Especially when they do that belly flop thing."

"Weird that," agreed Connor with a shudder.

Abby sat down beside Connor and leaned her head on his shoulder. Matt wrapped his arm around Emily's waist. Voices sounded through the com device. An indignant voice argued with Becker, _"You can't bring a lorry in here!"_ Matt took a deep breath, glad that they were all alive. He thought about what almost happened and shook his head.

"Tiny little push-ups," chuckled Matt. "Who knew?"


End file.
